


The one with the ripped jeans

by thelesterhowells



Series: tour fics: interactive introverts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of feeling anxious, Tour Fic, oh and they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesterhowells/pseuds/thelesterhowells
Summary: Phil wears ripped jeans for the first time in public and Dan likes it a lot.





	The one with the ripped jeans

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to [@insectbah](https://insectbah.tumblr.com/) for being my amazing beta! :)

"It looks really, really good."

Dan was standing in front of the mirror, sorting his hair out, and he was starting to get the tiniest bit annoyed. He had told Phil probably a couple hundred times that the ripped jeans looked great. That they suited him. And that he wasn't "too pale" for them. He had been saying that since the "Viewers Pick My Outfit!" video because he truly thought that Phil looked fantastic. He thought that every minute of every day, but ripped jeans were just something else. The jeans from the video ended up in Dan's possession, but that didn’t stop Phil from constantly wearing them around the house.

Dan never really understood why Phil was so anxious about clothing, because at the end of the day it was just an item he wore on his body, wasn't it? If he ended up not liking it he never had to wear it again. But this was his Phil, so he knew that he couldn't pressure him. Even though he knew how badly Phil wanted to wear those jeans. The only thing he could do was tell Phil regularly that the things he chose to wear or change about his appearance suited him and that he should wear out in the world after easing into it in the safety of their home.

It was the quiff situation all over again. Phil was actually really determined to wear something different. Not only because he wanted some little changes in his wardrobe, but also because of the unbearable heat in Orlando. He already wore shorts to the show yesterday, so what difference would a pair of jeans make?

Phil slowly came up behind Dan, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on Dan's shoulder.

"You really think so, yeah?", Phil asked quietly.

Dan looked up in the mirror and locked eyes with Phil.

"Of course. Why would I lie about this, you spoon? It really suits you; I already told you that. But it's also just jeans, you know?"

"For you, yes. I mean I know that I don't really care about what other people think but - I don't know  - it seems like a big difference somehow." He was totally aware that it sounded a little ridiculous, but that didn't stop him from thinking  it anyways.

Dan turned around and cupped Phil's cheek with his hand.

"I’ve known you for – well, way too long actually - and I know that this makes you anxious but I'm one hundred percent sure that all the Phillies out there are going to love your outfit. Exactly like they started hollering at you after you quiffed your hair up."

Dan still laughed about Phil’s reaction because apparently he had really not expected all the praise, which had seemed absolutely ridiculous to Dan.

"So just try not to overthink it that much, yeah? It’s not really about _what_ you wear it’s more about _how_ you’re wearing it. If _you_ feel comfortable in it then everyone is going to love it. I know I do.“

Dan pecked Phil’s lips very softly and Phil didn’t answer him. He just nodded and slowly separated from Dan to look in the mirror again. Dan could exactly observe how Phil built up the confidence he needed to step outside. He straightened his back, held his head high and smiled at himself. He looked good. And he could see it too.

Dan smacked Phil‘s ass and started walking towards the door.

“Come on, you buffoon. We’re going to be late again because of you. I didn’t wanted to say anything, but you have a lot more existential crises than I do nowadays, mate. Not cool. I have to get sappy in shitty dressing rooms because of that. Not. Cool.“

Phil just rolled his eyes and laughed because Dan was right. The changes he made in 2018 always happened after months of complaining, thinking about it night after night and talking to Dan until he couldn’t hear it anymore.

They exchanged their typical “ready to go?“ look and left the room.

\---------

The show was over and they were in the dressing room, still pretty hyped and trying to calm down. They were sweaty and felt extremely gross as the heat on the stage was literal torture today.

Dan headed towards the bathroom as soon as they entered the back room.

“I’m way too gross to wait a second longer,“ he announced while shutting the door.

“Oi, I’m feeling gross too?“

But Phil wasn’t actually mad. Waiting a few minutes longer didn’t bother him at all.

“I don’t care, mate.“ Dan just said mockingly and laughed. Phil giggled at that, sat down on the sofa, scrolling through his social media and waiting for Dan to get ready.

Dan _said_ he wanted to get rid of the sticky feeling as soon as possible, but instead of freshening himself up he sat down on the toilet lid and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was on a mission today.  


Dan started to scroll through tumblr. He knew that Phil posted the picture after the meet and greet - he was the one who took it after all. He was aware that he did a pretty good job there. He captured the moment perfectly, clicking the button exactly as Phil was laughing at something stupid Dan had said. He looked so laid back, so comfortable and so, so hot. Knowing that, he was not surprised at the reactions he saw in the “phil lester“ tag. He felt quite proud actually and started to smile widely. Dan took screenshots of some of the supportive ones and quite a few of the thirsty ones.

He opened the door and saw how Phil instantly rose to his feet and moved in Dan’s direction. Instead of letting Phil pass him, Dan stood directly in his way and shoved his phone in Phil‘s confused face.

“Have you seen the reactions to your picture?“ He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk plastered on his face.

“No? Why? Are they bad?“

“Just look through the screenshots I took.“

And Phil did. Dan could see exactly at which reaction post Phil was looking. His facial expression changed from a big grin to an extremely flustered look and rosy cheeks. Dan knew that he was now looking at all the thirsty posts about Phil’s knees and the top button left undone, all in combination with the quiff and the newly gained confidence. He loved to see Phil’s reaction to those posts.

Dan closed the gap between them and made Phil step backwards until he was pressed against the wall.

“I told you they would love it,“ he whispered in Phil’s ear which made his body shiver, the hairs on his neck stand up and his head fall back against the wall.

Dan planted a kiss right next to Phil’s ear, then his cheek and finally reached his lips. He pecked them softly, tasting salt because both of them were still sweaty from the show.

“I.”

A kiss.

“Told you.”

Another kiss.

“They would.”

And another.

„Love it.“

A fourth one. But this one was not as short as the others. This kiss quickly turned into something heated. Phil put his arms loosely around Dan’s waist and eased into the kiss. He licked Dan’s bottom lip asking for entrance and slipped his tongue in his mouth as soon as Dan’s lips parted. He moved his hands into Dan’s sweaty but beautiful curls while Dan’s hands moved to his waist and under his button-down.

Dan started kissing along Phil’s neck, which tasted even more salty, but Dan didn’t care. He wanted to make Phil feel good. He reached the collar of the shirt and kissed that little bit of visible chest until the buttons stopped him. He let his hands wander from Phil’s waist to his ass and slid them in the back pockets of those incredibly hot jeans.

“You know“, he said in a low and deep voice, ”it’s actually a really good feeling to know that they think you’re a hot _daddy_ in this outfit.“

Phil scoffed as Dan came up close to his face again, eyes locked.

“But it’s a way better feeling to know that I’m the only one who is allowed to see how you look once this outfit comes off.”

And then they were kissing again, hands all over each other. This was way too heated for a kiss in a dressing room and for still being grossly sweaty from the show. But both of them felt so light headed, not completely down from the high of the show yet, turned on from this sneaky make out session and full of so many feelings, that they didn’t really care about their surroundings.

Dan was proud that Phil actually wore that outfit after so many months of thinking about it and posted a picture wearing it too. He was ecstatic that this man was his boyfriend and so many people would give everything to be in his position. But he also felt the tiniest bit of possessiveness and he put this feeling in the kiss they shared right now. He kissed Phil way more strongly than he normally would.

Phil felt great and admired by a lot of people. Dan had known that all day long. He had seen it in the way Phil smiled as a crew member complimented his outfit. He had seen it in the way Phil blushed during the meet and greet as somebody looked at him a second longer than usual.  
Phil felt great and wanted by his boyfriend. Dan had _known_ that all day long. But right now he could _see_ it in the way Phil closed his eyes as Dan kissed a very sensitive spot right behind his ear. He could _hear_ it in the way Phil let out a small whimper as he kissed Dan back fiercely. He could _feel_ it in the way Phil held onto him as his knees threatened to give up under him.

There were way too many emotions in this shitty dressing room, but they didn’t – couldn’t – care right now.

A knock on the door sent them flying apart.

“Boys? Are you ready to go? We want to head back to the hotel,” announced Marianne.

Dan was the first one who snapped back into reality.

“Oh uhm what -? I mean – yes! Sure, yeah. We’re coming. One second.”

“Great. We are going to wait by the bus, yeah?” She said, and if she noticed something she didn’t comment on it.

“Cool.“ Dan simply said and Phil looked at him with an eyebrow raised. _Cool? Really?_

They kinda stared at each other as it has been a while since they allowed themselves to let go like this in a semi public place and actually got interrupted. The awkwardness of the situation didn’t stay for long though, and both of them were laughing wholeheartedly seconds later.

“Oh god, Dan said, still laughing. “Let’s go, mate. I want to shower.”

“Care if I join you?“ Phil suggested, smirking.

\------

Later in bed Dan looked through the pictures he took of Phil that day. He got stuck looking at the one where Phil had his arms up and on the rail. He still looked great in it, but it was a silly picture too. Dan thought he could get away with posting it if he added a silly but kinda endearing caption, but secretly he just wanted to show that he still was and always would be Phil trash #1.

After posting the picture, he kissed Phil‘s shoulder softly, turned around and immediately fell asleep with a smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi and maybe reblog on tumblr](https://thelesterhowells.tumblr.com/post/176599961142/the-one-with-the-ripped-jeans?is_related_post=1) :)


End file.
